


forelsket

by whatsgyud



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, gyuboo, hope yall enjoy it, i rlly tried, pink-haired!seungkwan, soft, um gyuboo is the cutest, vernon is rlly minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsgyud/pseuds/whatsgyud
Summary: forelsket(n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love.based off a tumblr blog post by anonymoussongyou and i ride the same bus home every day but never talk but then you fell asleep and sorry to wake you up (you look really cute in your sleep) but it’s your stop next-(but with a twist)





	forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> an au in which mingyu should have been the one to wake seungkwan up although he looked really cute in his sleep but fell asleep along with seungkwan instead :")

mingyu was finally done with the first class of his semester. the students groaned to each other as they pulled themselves out of their sitting position, obviously having gotten too comfortable in their seats. some of them complained about cramps while others complained about how they slept and basically missed the whole lesson. they shuffled around and slowly packed their things taking their own sweet time to vacate the lecture theatre, reluctant to move onto their next class. mingyu, on the other hand, threw his lecture notes and pencil case into his bag, excited to go back home, after what he considered to be a very long day. he rushed out of the campus and to the nearest bus stop where there were a few other students waiting as well. mingyu tapped his foot against the concrete ground impatiently, he was hungry and wanted to get back to his apartment as soon as possible so that he could cook up something to eat and then start on his daily binge-watching of basketball matches.

 

his bus finally inched its way towards the bus stop and a few students boarded, mingyu being the last to get on. it was fairly packed in the bus, and mingyu had to maneuver himself through the tiny gaps, but in the end he was squashed between an elderly couple, who were talking in loud voices to each other. not having his earpiece with him meant that he could hear every single word from the elderly couple being blasted into his ears. at the next stop, a number of people got out and mingyu heaved a sigh of relief as he walked further into the bus and settled comfortably onto an empty seat. he turned to look at the boy who was seated next to him. he was a cherubic boy, probably about the same age as him and had baby pink hair. the boy was slowly bobbing his head, probably just jamming to the music that was blasting through his earphones and mingyu swore he could hear intense opera singing which was a stark contrast to the angelic and soft look that the boy had. mingyu spent the next ten minutes of his bus ride just admiring the soft features of the boy and the way his lips curled up into a small smile when he started watching a video of some girl group dance practice. he was not going to lie.

 

the boy was _insanely_ cute.

 

the bus halted at another stop, in front of an apartment and the boy slung his bag across his shoulder and stood up.

 

“sorry,” the boy apologised softly and that immediately snapped mingyu out of his reverie and he shifted so that the boy could alight. he watched as the boy got off and disappeared into the apartment building and he buried down every last bit of emotion he had felt and every thought he had of that literal angel of a boy he had met the moment he reached his own apartment, positive that he would never see the cute boy again.

 

**

mingyu was exhausted.

he groggily packed his stuff into the bag and although he knew he had a bus to catch in the next eight minutes (because he did not want to wait another half an hour for the next one), he was too reluctant to get up.

 

he finally pushed himself off the seat, and trudged out of the lecture hall, letting out a big yawn. he stretched and continued to drag his feet towards the exit of the university. the moment he stepped out into the open and started to walk towards the bus stop, the sky rumbled deeply with thunder as a flash of lightning ripped through the darkening sky. rain drops pelted down from the heavens, drumming against the concrete ground and unfortunately, soaking mingyu from head to toe.

 

mingyu stilled and stood rooted to the ground dumbfoundedly as the rain continued to pour on him and he looked to the sky, wondering why god had to turn on him like this, granting the world with rain, on the day he had decided not to bring his umbrella along. every part of his clothes absorbed the rainwater and his hair became terribly wet and was sticking to his forehead

 

he frowned deeply, and was about to continue shuffling his way towards the bus stop, until he saw a yellow umbrella, shielding him from the onslaught of the rain. there were elegant fingers gripping onto the handle of the umbrella. his eyes traced along the arm that was outstretched until they reached the face of another boy, staring back at him with big doe eyes looking like a godsent angel with his soft and small smile.

 

it was the pink haired boy that mingyu found insanely cute.

 

they actually met again.

 

the boy was wearing a baby blue shirt and a pair of white shorts and mingyu could not stop gawking and wondering if this boy could get any cuter. _the heck, it should be illegal to be this cute._

 

“urm, we should probably run to the bus stop,” the boy said, his voice soft and smooth against the rough drumming of the raindrops and mingyu blushed lightly and nodded vigorously. both of them waddled, side by side, getting closer to the bus stop and mingyu swore his heart stopped every time they accidentally brushed shoulders.

 

they reached the bus stop in time and caught the bus which was about to leave and went to sit in the back together, both of them silently thanking the gods for the empty seat.

 

“um, thanks for the-” mingyu sneezed, causing him to abruptly stop mid-sentence. he shivered as the cold air from the air conditioner hit him.

 

“you alright?” the boy asked, his voice dripping with sweet generosity, and it sounded like music to mingyu’s ears. mingyu gulped and nodded his head, not daring to make eye contact with the boy, afraid that he might melt into his seat. the boy shrugged and plugged in his earpiece, blasting his ballads and mingyu was slightly concerned for the boy’s ears. mingyu sneaked stealthy glances every few minutes, getting a glimpse of the boy’s eyelashes, his rosy cheeks and the way his lips puckered up in a pout when he started watching some drama.

 

the boy alighted at the same bus stop he had alighted at the previous day and mingyu sent him a small smile as he left the seat. he stared at the boy disappear into the apartment and boy, mingyu has never had his heart palpitate against his chest in such a way before.

 

**

 

mingyu hated wednesdays.

 

finishing an afternoon shift at the pizza parlour and then having to survive at classes, with a professor who speaks so slowly it could lull you into a deep sleep even if you have had caffeine shots was not good for mingyu.

 

his eyes could barely stay open throughout the lecture and he was waiting for the moment where the professor dismissed them so that he could just take the bus and sleep on his nice comfy bed.

 

he wouldn’t be this tired if it weren’t for the throng of tourists who had decided to have their lunch at the pizza parlour, thus making the usual lunch rush into an extreme lunch rush. and now mingyu was suffering from the aftermath of literally sprinting around the whole expanse of the restaurant and god, was he not in the mood to listen to the droning of the professor.

 

the professor’s voice gradually started sounding distant as mingyu’s mind drifted off to other thoughts. his daydream suddenly took the form of a pink-haired boy, wearing pastel coloured clothes and mingyu’s lips pulled itself into a stupid smile, and soon enough he was dozing off.

 

“mingyu! mingyu! wake up!” mingyu felt someone vigorously shake him out of his slumber and he slowly opened his eyes, immediately squinting because of the bright light.

 

“what time is it?” he asked, his voice husky and when his friend replied, he sprang out of his seat, throwing his items into his backpack and sprinted out of the lecture hall, not bothering about the people giving him quizzical looks as he dashed down the hallways. his long legs continued to move at the speed of lightning, bringing him towards the bus stop and thank god, he caught his bus in time, just as it was about to leave without him. he marched up the bus and trudged through the open space until he reached an empty seat and plonked himself heavily onto it. he was panting and finally the after-effects of running so fast were catching up to him.

 

“you okay?” he heard a tiny voice ask and he whipped his head, only to see the most cherubic angel seated next to him and wow, this was really his third day in a row being blessed with such cuteness. he started to wonder what he had done good in the past few days to receive such beautiful karma.

 

“oh, yeah, i just ran for the bus, so” mingyu said, still trying to catch his breath, although his eyes never leaving the boy’s lips. such pink and plush lips, mingyu wondered how they would feel against his own.

 

his eye candy on the cute boy was obviously escalating really fast.

 

the boy shrugged and proceeded to plug in his earpiece as usual and mingyu continued his usual routine of stealing glimpses of the boy and swooning over how absolutely adorable he was, especially the way his cheeks bunched up while he was laughing at this particular kdrama scene.

 

the bus finally reached the stop at the pink-haired boy’s apartment and as if it were like clockwork, mingyu automatically shifted himself as the boy got up from his seat and alighted the bus. mingyu did not miss the slight scent of peaches wafting from the cute boy as the boy moved past him.

 

 _damn it, forgot to get his name.._ mingyu thought to himself as he collapsed onto his bed the moment he reached home.

 

**

 

the next day was an absolute blur. mingyu’s classes ended in the afternoon, but being the lovesick puppy that he was, he decided to stay back in the campus all the way till the evening, to take his usual bus back home, and hopefully bump into the cute boy.

 

“i really just want to go home, gyu,” his best friend, vernon complained.

 

“you can go home then, i’m staying here till the evening,” mingyu said, firmly, staring down at his best friend.

 

“fine~ bye gyu!” vernon waved and started walking away but mingyu pulled him by the wrist.

 

“no! i was just kidding.. please stay with me, come on vernon,” he pleaded, pulling off his best puppy eyes.

 

“you literally used to be the guy who hated staying in school, what’s up,” vernon asked, knowing that there was something behind mingyu’s extremely out-of-the-ordinary and suspicious behaviour.

 

“okay, okay, there’s just this really adorable guy who takes the 8pm bus so, like i want to see him again and um, you know…” mingyu’s voice gradually faltered.

 

“you have a crush on some boy that you met on the bus, holy shit that is so cute, i need to tweet about this, wait,” vernon said jokingly, nudging mingyu in the ribs with his elbow.

 

vernon ended up staying back with mingyu. after all, mingyu was his best friend and it was important to be there at every stage of his love life.

 

as dusk creeped and time slowly passed, mingyu found himself becoming more and more tired and his thoughts were slowly drifting back to the cherubic boy. he was planning on some ways to ask him for his name or to get to know him better but he could not figure anything that did not make him sound desperate or like a creep.

 

 _i should just go with the flow_.

 

he reached the bus stop early and waited patiently for the boy and the bus to arrive. the bus had arrived but the pink-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, hoping that his efforts to stay back at the campus all the way till late evening had not gone to waste. he was really tired from today and he thought he definitely deserved a reward, like maybe seeing the angel of a boy.

 

mingyu slowly trudged into the bus, much to the annoyance to the commuters who were slowly boarding behind him. he settled himself down heavily on a seat with a dejected sigh, while all the other seats were slowly being filled up, leaving only one last empty seat beside him. the doors closed and the bus was about to set off on its journey, but with a sudden jerk, the bus stopped again and the doors opened, inviting an angel inside. mingyu noticed the familiar shade of pink hair and grinned to himself, as the boy made his way to sit next to mingyu.

 

the rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

 

as much as mingyu had wanted to get a name from the boy, he never really managed to get any sound out of his mouth and end up staring and gaping awkwardly at the boy.

 

what he did get though, was the boy’s soft pink earpiece which had been left behind carelessly, apparently forgotten about as the boy alighted the bus at his usual stop and disappeared into the apartments.

 

mingyu spent the whole night, gazing at the earpiece.

 

**

 

mingyu was seated next to the boy who smelled of sweet peaches once again, and the scent kind of made mingyu intoxicated and mesmerised and it took him all the control not to kiss the living daylights out of the boy who had his lips puckered out in a pout.

 

_right, his earpiece. you can do this gyu! fighting!_

 

he unzipped his bag and carefully pulled out the pink earpiece that he had stored safely, in a separate compartment of the bag. he cleared his throat and tapped the cute boy on the shoulder. the boy turned to look at him, his pink plump lips still in a pout that mingyu wanted to so badly kiss away.

 

“um.. hi.. you, um, y-you left this h-here yesterday..?” mingyu wanted to facepalm himself at how awkward he sounded.

 

“my earpiece!” the boy exclaimed so loudly, it startled all the commuters out of their reverie and mingyu felt a hint of second-hand embarrassment, but let’s be real. the boy was so cute, mingyu could not even care how loudly he had exclaimed, the radiant smile on his face was more than enough to warm mingyu’s heart.

 

“thank you! i thought i lost it for good like all my other earpieces,” the boy cutely complained, his lips forming a pout again as he wound his fingers through the earpiece.

 

“uhm, no problem, haha,” mingyu said, as nonchalantly as he could, although he still sounded like a big dork.

 

“my name is seungkwan, by the way. i don’t know, i’ve been seeing you a lot this semester and we are obviously from the same college, no harm in introducing myself right?” the boy, seungkwan, said. _seungkwan, what a sweet name. as sweet as peaches and pastels,_ mingyu wondered to himself.

 

“m-my name is mingyu, nice to meet you,” mingyu said and wow, he could not believe he actually stammered. you would have thought as a six-feet giant, his confidence would be as great as his height but oh, here he was turning into a stumbling and stammering mess in front of his own eye candy.

 

the bus pulled up at a familiar bus stop outside a familiar apartment building and mingyu knew that these were the last few seconds he would get to see seungkwan for that day. his eyes never left the boy who slung his bag around his shoulders.

 

“see you tomorrow, yeah?” seungkwan asked, with a smile that seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that caused an unexpected warmth rushed through mingyu. and with a stupid smile, mingyu replies, “of course” and later that night, as he fell asleep on his bed, he still had that smile stuck to his face.

 

**

 

mingyu was on cloud nine. new day meant another new opportunity to see the boy whom he had now labelled as the “love of his life”. what was even better was that vernon knew who seungkwan was which means mingyu got to learn more about seungkwan and his college life.

 

seungkwan may seem soft, what with all the colours he associated himself with, but as a theatre major, he was one of the loudest and liveliest and most cheery student anybody could find on campus.

 

mingyu was _in love._

 

a chic pastel-loving and vibrant theatre major- man, mingyu did not know that anyone could get any cuter than this.

 

mingyu was early to the bus stop again, his classes having ended a tad bit earlier than he thought it would have and he tapped his foot impatiently against the concrete floor, waiting for the pink-haired boy to come.

 

“hey!” a soft voice popped from behind mingyu, making him jolt and jump in horror. his heartbeat became irregular and when he realised it was just seungkwan, he willed himself to calm his shakened nerves.

 

“oh, seungkwan,” mingyu said sheepishly, his hand reaching out to scratch the back of his neck.

 

“so you do take this bus every evening, huh?” seungkwan asked, sitting down at the seats, and patting the space beside him to invite mingyu to sit down as well.

 

“yeah, my classes usually end around this time everyday, so…” mingyu lied.

 

“oh, mine too!” seungkwan replied, after which he let out the cutest and biggest yawn. his eyelids seemed droopy and he looked so sleepy, with the way he was tiredly rubbing at his eyes that mingyu had the sudden urge to tuck him in bed and sing him a lullaby to sleep.

 

_gosh, i sound so whipped._

 

the bus finally arrived and the two of them sat side by side as they had been the past few days. seungkwan had not bothered to take out his earpiece this time and he looked ready to pass out any moment.

 

this time, mingyu tried not to stare or take creepy furtive glances at the boy and tried to focus his attention on his phone instead. not even five minutes into the bus ride and he felt a weight on his shoulder.

 

he felt the scent of peaches wafting into his nose, attempting to intoxicate him and he felt something soft tickle his neck. he slowly turned his head, only to be greeted by pink hair and an even stronger smell of sweet peaches.

 

seungkwan had fallen asleep on his shoulders.

 

wow.

 

_wow._

 

his lips slowly pulled into a smile, a small soft one as his hand reached out to stroke the boy’s soft pink hair, something that he realised he had been dying to do for the longest time. he watched seungkwan, the way his hands and eyes twitched when he was asleep, the way he shivered from the cold air blasting from the air conditioner and the way he snuggled in a little closer to steal mingyu’s warmth. mingyu pulled down seungkwan’s sweater sleeves, covering his paws, so that he would not feel so cold anymore. and with the sound of the angel’s soft snores, mingyu rested his head on top of the pink one on his shoulder and was lured into a nap.

 

**

 

“boys! boys! wake up!” mingyu heard a voice, it sounded distant yet so loud and he whined.

 

“boys! get off the bus!” and when mingyu felt someone vigorously shake him awake, he simply swatted the hand away and said,

 

“ma! five more minutes,” while he snuggled more into the soft pillow next to him.

 

“yah, mingyu-yah! wake up!” he felt someone slap his back and he fluttered open his eyes, only to see a beautiful angel staring down at him. no pillow, no bed. just an ethereal pink-haired angel staring back at him quizzically. he rubbed his eyes and only then did he register the fact that he was still in the bus, with a confused seungkwan and a vexed bus driver staring down at him.

 

“where’s everyone else?” mingyu asked dumbfoundedly, his eyes scanning the whole bus, only to realise that seungkwan and him were the only commuters left.

 

“it’s the last stop, so get out or i will drag you out,” the bus driver threatened them and they immediately picked themselves out of their seats and dashed out of the bus and into a dim-lit bus stop.

 

“what. the. fuck,” seungkwan cursed, pouting and crossing his arms in front of his chest. mingyu had no idea where they were. the place looked so unfamiliar that mingyu would not have been surprised if they were in some other city.

 

“do you know this place?” seungkwan asked, as he fished out his phone, turning on his location settings so they could know where exactly the heck they were. mingyu shook his head and sat down at one of the benches, as he watched seungkwan slowly start to panic and walk back and forth around the bus stop.

 

“i didn’t even bring enough cash for a cab back, you got any on you?” seungkwan asked, the expression in his warm brown eyes slowly turning into one of horror when mingyu shook his head once again. it wasn’t surprising really, imagine having used the bus your whole college life and not thinking about getting having any emergency money for a cab. they, honestly, didn’t believe that this kind of situation would befall them.

 

“i guess we have to walk to the nearest bus stop then with bus services back home,” seungkwan suggested and mingyu nodded his head, his eyes trained on seungkwan and the way he licked his tongue peeked out to lick his lips as he concentrated on using the google maps app.

 

“are you just going to sit there?” seungkwan asked, finally looking at mingyu and raising an eyebrow at him. mingyu could not take it anymore, he really wanted to pinch those adorable and roseate cheeks. and mingyu believed that he had been holding back long enough. it was time to let his cute aggression out, he had kept in his emotions for way too long.

 

he stood up and strode over to seungkwan who just looked at him oddly. he breathed in and out.

 

he brought his hands up to seungkwan’s cheeks and gently squished them and pulled on them as if it were dough.

 

his hands were slapped away.

 

“hey, don’t do that to my cheeks, it hurts,” seungkwan complained, although he seemed as though he were used to people doing it and mingyu was sure others had squished his cheeks before, because, how could they not? seungkwan continued to rub at his slightly reddening cheeks and mingyu wondered if it was because he had unconsciously been too rough on those soft baby cheeks or if seungkwan was blushing from their close proximity.

 

seungkwan started leading the way to the bus stop, or what he thought was the right way to the bus stop but he had to keep asking mingyu for help, because he never really had the need to use the damned app till this day.

 

their shoulders constantly brushed against each other and soon enough, they started making small talk. the night breeze started picking up and the cool air started to make them shiver, although mingyu was not so prone to chills. seungkwan who was only wearing shorts and a light-coloured shirt with a thing bandana wrapped around his neck on the other hand, was quivering and his teeth were chattering so badly he could not even speak properly.

 

“i- it’s s-so c-cold,” seungkwan managed to say, his arms wrapping around himself in an attempt to preserve some body heat, but mingyu could evidently see from the way that he was trembling that it was not helping.

 

“well, um, i don’t have a jacket so, if you want…” mingyu started but was immediately cut off by seungkwan’s glare.

 

“i am absolutely not into that kdrama shit where we hold hands or you hug me to protect me to the cold, better luck next time,” seungkwan said, his voice dripping with venom and mingyu shamelessly grinned.

 

“but you’re feeling really cold, and i’m warm and nice and i really want to hold your hand,” mingyu said, not knowing where this sudden confidence came from as he wiggled his eyebrows at seungkwan whose cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink.

 

“fine…” mingyu heard the defeated mumble coming from the smaller boy.

 

“sorry, couldn’t hear you, could you repeat that?” mingyu asked, stepping a little closer to seungkwan, his hand ready to reach out. instead of replying, seungkwan, glared at him with a murderous glint but his sweater paw reached out to grab mingyu’s rough but warm hand and mingyu exhaled at how soft and moisturised seungkwan’s hand was in contrast to his. he really loved the way seungkwan intertwined his fingers so easily with his and he ran his thumb over the back of seungkwan’s thumb. seungkwan huddled closer, looking up at mingyu with a small smile playing on his lips. mingyu smiled back down at him, his grin so wide, his canines peaked.

 

they finally reached the bus stop, and seungkwan was even more tired while mingyu felt somewhat refreshed by the walk. seungkwan yawned and rubbed at his sleepy eyes with his free hand while the other one was still gripped tightly onto mingyu’s. mingyu ruffled his hair, another brave move- at this point his hand was moving on its own as though it had a mind of its own.

 

“stop, this is all your fault,” seungkwan pouted and stomped his foot but in his sleepy state, he looked like a small child and mingyu swooned inwardly, his heart ready to fly out of his chest, because man, seungkwan was really giving him a bad case of cute aggression.

 

“how is it my fault?”

 

“you didn’t wake me up, idiot.”

 

“can you blame me? you literally fell asleep on my shoulder and you looked so cute when you were asleep, can you blame me? how can i wake you up when you looked so peaceful asleep like that?” mingyu asked softly, his eyes gleaming with adoration for the other boy. seungkwan flushed red all the way down to his neck, his hand gripping on tighter to mingyu’s.

 

“you’re really brave, don’t you think?” seungkwan muttered under his breath, still unable to look at mingyu because of his obvious blushing.

 

“not really, i honestly don’t know how i have the confidence to even say a single word to you. but you’re really really cute, and i really do want to get to know you,” mingyu said earnestly and seungkwan was about to answer but was cut off by the bus arriving. both of them boarded the bus, waddling their way to a pair of empty seats, their hands still connected.

 

“the fact that you’re still holding onto my hand,” mingyu continued after they sat down, “shows that you aren’t against knowing me better either,” mingyu proclaimed triumphantly, lifting their intertwined hands to emphasise his point to the pink-haired boy. seungkwan’s cheeks were filled with warmth at that realisation but he still made no effort to slip his hand out of mingyu’s.

 

it just felt too perfect there.

 

“so what do you say? i’ll take you out on a date, we can get to know each other because i think you’re really cute and i love the way you smile and i love your choice of colours and i am sure i would love to get to know you better,” mingyu said, looking at seungkwan with hope in his eyes.

 

seungkwan blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands.

 

“i don’t mind,” seungkwan said, his voice barely a whisper and mingyu bathed himself in jubilation, their hands never leaving each other’s tight grasp.

 

“would you mind if i kissed you?” mingyu asked shamelessly bold now. seungkwan pursed his lips and stared at him with wide eyes, before nodding slowly and hesitantly. mingyu leant in, his breath tickling seungkwan’s lips teasingly, before dipping down to peck seungkwan softly on those baby cheeks of his.

 

victory had never tasted sweeter.

 

**

 

follow me on twitter [@incorrectgyu](https://twitter.com/incorrectgyu) !! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the story uwu! dont hesitate to leave kudos or comments !


End file.
